


【德哈】一个月与永久期限

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 虚拟男友→真实男友。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644337
Kudos: 40





	【德哈】一个月与永久期限

01.  
哈利·波特差点又一次和德拉科·马尔福吵起来，而起因在很多人眼里小得不值一提。他们就像是两个火药桶，学不会和彼此心平气和地交流，随便一句不过脑子的话都能变成点燃火药桶的火把。学生们该躲避的就躲避，该劝阻的就劝阻，对这两位商学院和理工学院代表的日常都司空见惯。  
窗外下着很大的雨，偶尔还有闷闷的雷声。哈利回到寝室就缩在被窝里，把自己裹成一个团子。罗恩·韦斯莱刷着自己的手机，一边摇头一边啧啧道：“我又想起三个月前的那个雨夜，倾盆大雨混合着雷电，宿舍又停电，我回到房间第一秒看见的是你比猫眼还要瘆人的绿色眼睛。我还没有尖叫出声你就幽幽开口——”  
罗恩压低自己的嗓音，把哈利那晚的声音学得活灵活现，“‘好伙计，我喜欢马尔福那个臭混蛋。’”  
窗外突然一声炸雷，宿舍又一次黑了下来。罗恩在黑暗中怪叫一声，他又看见了那比猫眼还要瘆人的绿色眼睛。宿舍里一时只剩下清晰的雨声，直到哈利·波特幽幽说道。  
“那么我的好兄弟，我需要你出一个主意，让我三天之内将注意力从马尔福身上转移。”

02.  
罗恩心怀强大的求生欲，在接下来的三天里查阅各种百科，询问的人从睿智的女友到不认识的校友，最后在哈利定的DDL之前找到他，指着一个网上店铺的界面悄咪咪地说：“伙计，我想你需要去找虚拟恋人来分散注意力，要是运气好，或许能开启一段旷世网恋。”  
虚拟恋人哈利早就有所耳闻，是最近很火热的一个话题，虚拟动物等奇奇怪怪的东西也层出不穷。哈利之前对此并不感冒，因为说白了就是“你我本无缘，全靠我花钱”的关系，听说还有不少人因此陷入了得不到的痛苦中，反而徒增烦恼。但是现在不一样了，不管是为了走出最近马尔福对自己造成的低沉，还是为了找人聊天放松，虚拟陪聊对于哈利来说都变成了一种合理的选择。  
哈利收藏了罗恩推荐的几家店铺，但没有立刻付诸行动，因为刚好撞上了论文的DDL，等两天后终于把令人头秃的论文上交后，哈利才重新点进那几家名字就很少女心的店铺里。他和客服聊了几句后觉得这种行业的存在有点不可思议，店铺里的虚拟恋人有等级分别，有文字语音条和连麦两种交流方式，按时间长短付钱。  
哈利和客服有一搭没一搭地说着话，最后客服问到他有什么特殊要求后，哈利才发现自己的脸可疑地红了。他回复说随便一个虚拟男友，文字语音条聊天一个小时。  
客服问哈利要联系方式，哈利报给对方自己的WhatsAPP账户。客服说很快就会有小哥哥来加哈利，让他耐心等待。于是接下来二十分钟里哈利将自己的账户头像和资料都换成女生的风格，然后就一直盯着小号的好友申请界面，直到出现了一个红点点。  
青苹果守护者，神奇的ID。  
哈利看着对方的头像，绿油油的树叶和一个模糊的背影，特别夏日小清新的风格。他通过好友申请，对方立刻发过来消息。

青苹果守护者：你那边方便我发文字语音条吗？  
海德薇：方便。但我只打字，希望你能理解。

哈利等了几秒，对面就发来一个打招呼的语音条。哈利觉得很有意思，立刻点开听。  
“你好，我是青苹果，接下来的一个小时内我就是你的虚拟男友啦，请多指教。”  
对面的声音懒洋洋的，也很性感，是很多女孩子都会喜欢的类型，但这些在哈利听来都无所谓了。  
因为哈利·波特先生在听到一半的时候就直接裂开了。  
全世界用这种语调说话的也就德拉科·马尔福一个人。  
虽然哈利并没有和客服说自己是个男生，但被分配到不知何时去当虚拟男友的暗恋对象简直不要太戏剧化。哈利不是没有幻想过自己和德拉科在一起后对方用这样的语调跟自己说话，但现在听到实实在在的语音，哈利·波特先生表示：我还得好好适应一下。

海德薇：在这段时间里你们一般会做些什么？  
青苹果守护者：我也是第一次接单。一般就是唱唱歌，讲讲故事，当树洞，开导问题之类的，尽量做到有求必应。  
海德薇：原来如此。 

然后哈利尴尬地发现冷场了。为了装出是女孩子害羞了，哈利那颤抖的手指翻出自己从来不用的颜文字库，选了一个比较可爱的发过去，然后他就瞪着聊天界面不知道干什么了。一想到这个号的对面是德拉科，哈利都不知道如何形容自己五味杂陈的心。自己找虚拟男友是为了摆脱德拉科对自己的影响，结果兜兜转转自己又遇到了对方——以一种更为奇葩的方式。  
但德拉科很快发来新的语音来缓解尴尬的气氛，哈利抿着嘴唇点开。

青苹果守护者： 一年365天，你猜我最喜欢哪一天？  
海德薇： 唔，哪一天？  
青苹果守护者： 和你聊天。

哈利：……所以这么快就开始土味情话了？  
德拉科很快就发现哈利不适应土味情话，于是他立刻打住，而是轻声询问哈利是不是有什么难过的事需要倾诉，他乐意做树洞。哈利抠着自己的书桌，感觉自己的心脏被泡进了柠檬汁儿里面。自从自己喜欢上德拉科后，他就没听过对方说过这么温柔的话语。

海德薇： 最近是因为有些烦心事而难过，不过我觉得可能是我太在意了。  
青苹果守护者： 如果真的很难过，还是找人倾诉比较好。  
海德薇： 我明白。

两人的对话断断续续的，一个小时却也飞快地过去了。最后的最后，对面发了一个长达一分钟的语音过来，哈利纠结了十几秒才点开，结果是一段带吉他的弹唱。德拉科唱歌的时候和他说话的风格截然不同，声线带着明显的柔软，换气的瞬间仿佛能带动心跳。到语音的最后是一段带着鼻音的哼唱，哈利忍不住扯下了自己的耳机。  
哈利狠狠地吸了一口气。  
他没想到自己这么喜欢德拉科·马尔福，想到对方之后还要接女孩子的点单，自己根本无法接受。所以他立刻联系客服，豪迈地说要包月。

海德薇：很好听，谢谢你。今天就到这里吧，晚安。  
青苹果守护者：喜欢就好，晚安。

德拉科退出了自己的小号，对面床铺的布雷斯已经开口询问了：“怎么样，做虚拟男友是不是可以让你暂时可以放弃波特一段时间？顺便还有钱赚，有没有觉得一举两得？”  
“或许吧。刚刚客服还告诉我，我被包月了。”德拉科切换到自己的大号。  
“卧槽？！怎么你第一次接单就遇到一个富婆？？？”已经是镇店级别的布雷斯哭天抢地地控诉着生活的不公平。  
德拉科皱了皱眉，其实被包月什么的他是真的没想到，他也并不为此高兴。自己不缺钱，只是为了暂时不想波特才听布雷斯的主意去虚拟店铺玩一玩，虽然属于无师自通的那种类型，但自己根本没有长久干这个的打算。如此想着，德拉科的手指点开了波特万年没更新的朋友圈，他来来回回地看着那几条动态，很无奈地承认自己根本放不下波特的事实。  
等等——  
波特什么时候换头像了？  
德拉科多看了两眼那个过分少女的头像，看着看着，想着想着，冷汗就这么流下了脑门子。  
另外一边的布雷斯还不停地询问德拉科包月的姑娘是一个怎样的女孩，声音好不好听，性格可不可爱之类的。德拉科僵硬地转过头，朝不解的布雷斯露出一个苍白而肾虚的笑容。  
“那个富婆，是波特。”  
布雷斯·扎比尼：？我他妈直接裂开。

03.  
哈利撑着下巴，眯着眼从食堂的窗户看向不远处被阳光浸泡的绿茵茵的球场。突然身边传来椅子脚和地面摩擦的声音，哈利扭过头的瞬间先是僵了一秒，然后他又立刻转过头欣赏玻璃上自己帅气的脸。  
……还有德拉科帅气的脸。  
“不想吃饭就不要打那么多菜，简直就是浪费食物，波特。”德拉科手里的刀叉和餐盘撞击发出清脆的声响。  
“少管闲事，吃你的吧，马尔福。”哈利说完这句话才发现自己的声音都带着轻微的颤抖。  
哈利的内心本来因虚拟男友的事情而充斥着满满的紧张，但现在紧张逐渐被一点未被发现的惊讶所取代。他斜眼去看正在咀嚼饭菜的德拉科，“你最近……有没有……”  
德拉科感觉那口饭菜直接卡在了喉咙，他用力地将它们咽了下去，满脸痛苦地去拿书包侧面的水杯，“怎么了？我最近好像没有干什么招惹波特你的事吧？”他干咳一声，并没有迎上哈利直白的视线。  
最后哈利端起餐盘，结束了这显然是彼此试探，互相伪装的对话，“是啊，一周没有被你打扰，我开心得不得了。”

自认为德拉科没有认出自己后，之后晚上和青苹果聊天的时候哈利也变得不是那么拘谨了。相隔一个屏幕的线上聊天氛围和平时的剑拔弩张截然不同，哈利发现自己的很多观念和德拉科都是一样的，他们本来从入学的那一天就理应成为挚友才对，他不懂哪一个环节出了错才会让两人变成了死对头。  
德拉科缩在被窝里盯着手机屏幕，布雷斯拎着热气腾腾的夜宵回来，“还在和波特聊天？”他感觉有些不可思议，“你难道觉得这样聊下去真的对你和波特的关系改善有所帮助？”  
德拉科没有回答。本来前五分钟里他和波特一直在用网络上搜到的土味情话互相撩，然而现在他的手机界面因为一分钟没有操作而黑了下去。他和波特在线上聊得很畅快，有些土味情话说出去反而充满了暧昧的气息，但这却是隔了一个幼稚而显然的谎言才形成的并不真实的状态，德拉科第一次意识到“虚拟”二字的沉重和飘渺。  
德拉科重新解锁屏幕，看着海德薇刚刚发过来的情话。  
春天的末尾挑逗着德拉科躁动的心，发过去的语音里除了小心翼翼的试探，还混合着轻微的嘶哑气音和虫鸣。一个大学生仿佛找回了情窦初开的心动，波特就是拨动吉他弦的拨片，“我真的很喜欢你，你呢？”  
哈利没有回复。  
两个大男生的手机屏幕在今夜的无数次黑下去又亮起来后，终于迎来了最终的休息时间。只是他们的主人却在柔软的床铺里，双双失了眠。

04.  
商学院和理工学院迎来了这个学期的第三次足球赛。  
哈利换上白色的球服，跟着罗恩走进场地。他看向场地边上的休息板凳，可能是商学院的球队为了锻炼新的球员，德拉科并没有像往常一样上场，而是低头坐在板凳上刷着手机。  
开局的哨声响起，两个学院的球队球员都秉着惊人的气势在草地上奔跑着。很快汗水将球服黏在了肌肉上，本就有些不透气的衣服材质加上午后升高的气温让哈利倍感难受。上半场球员们疯跑了这么久还是没有任何一方进球，哈利看着场边的水瓶子，难耐地舔了舔嘴唇。  
阳光烤得哈利头部发昏，休息期间哈利灌了几口水便想将剩下的水都浇在头上让自己清醒一下，但手腕却被抓住了。他怔怔地抬起头，德拉科却已经抿着唇松开了他的手指。  
“若是不想头疼，劝你不要学电视剧里那样泼自己一脑袋的水。”  
哈利用鼻子哼了一声，放下了手里的水瓶。德拉科一直沉默地站在他跟前不动，等到哨声吹响，哈利站起身重新沐浴到阳光后，才发现刚刚自己一直坐在德拉科的影子之中。德拉科换下了一个球员，站在他负责的位置摆出准备的姿势。  
哈利收回自己的目光，再一次将自己投入比赛中。多次和进球失之交臂后，那颗足球终于落到了哈利的足尖。场边的加油声越来越高，哈利躲闪过一个球员，就在快要到最佳射球点的时候，他因为身后一个猝不及防的铲球而整个人翻倒在地。  
那个球员的铲球力度狠得过分，哈利捂住剧痛的右膝盖，整个人在草地上蜷缩起来。裁判的哨声响起，周围全是带着慌乱的嘈杂声音。哈利感觉有好几个人都冲到自己的身边，他紧紧捂住自己的膝盖不让别人碰，他现在疼得感觉天地都在旋转，呼吸都节奏紊乱。  
“哈利快松开你的手，不然可能会加重伤势的！”罗恩的声音模模糊糊的，“担架怎么还不来啊！”  
哈利紧紧闭着眼睛，但眼前还是总是出现杂乱的闪光。就在擂鼓的心跳和杂乱的呼吸中，哈利感受到一只手强硬地插入自己捂着膝盖的手，将它们牢牢攥在手心里，掰离红肿的伤口处。  
德拉科的手相比气温要低一些，微凉的手掌传递给哈利的温度却是滚烫的。哈利紧绷的身体逐渐松弛下来，他微微张开眼睛，看了看那张近在咫尺的那张脸，惊慌和担忧都从灰蓝色的眼眸里溢出来了。  
哈利被德拉科扛上担架的时候，他的手指用力捏了捏德拉科的虎口，有些脱皮的嘴巴还一直碎碎念，德拉科将左耳凑过去听。  
“我也是。”  
在其他所有人听来这句话没有前文交代，仅仅是语焉不详的三个字罢了，但德拉科却瞬间明白了这句话的意义。担架被抬走了，德拉科却还蹲在原地，愣愣地注视着自己空落落的手心。  
——我真的很喜欢你，你呢？  
……我也是。  
夏天在和春天打架抢占季节主权的时候，也不忘记跳出来对大男生比冰镇柠檬汁还要酸的暗恋之旅推波助澜，它无声地骂两个人：笨蛋。

05.  
哈利因为腿伤在寝室里休息了好几天，罗恩负责给他带一日三餐、签到和带笔记作业。百无聊赖中，虚拟恋人包月的时间很快也到了头。哈利意识到虚拟恋人这个行业有它的浪漫和不可得，一个月的时光被自己耗费干净，但与德拉科的关系似乎并没有什么实质性的改善和进展。  
包月的最后一天晚上，哈利简单和青苹果告了别就删除了所有的聊天记录，他知道交易结束后很快自己就会被对方删掉，这是一些店铺立下的规矩。  
次日的早晨，他却接到了青苹果的连麦。  
“嘿，波特。”  
哈利潜意识里一直期待着对方来点破，但真的到了掉马的时候，他又不敢说话，因为一开口就会直接暴露自己装女生点虚拟恋人还点到暗恋对象的事实。  
“你倒是说句话呀！”德拉科装作在电话那头跳脚。  
哈利实在没忍住，笑出了声。“我可去你的吧，马尔福。你是不是早就知道了？”  
德拉科用力抓了抓后脑勺，“嗯。”  
简简单单的肯定回答让哈利沉默下来的同时攥住了手机。  
“我想我们的对话意义都太隐晦了，所以我大发慈悲再跟你说一遍。”对面又刷起了惯用的欠揍调调。  
哈利屏住呼吸，窗外浓郁的夏日浪潮漫过他的口鼻，让他的鼻腔里充满粘稠的情愫。  
电话那边的话语调笑里带着无法掩饰的紧张，“我的虚拟恋人职业一个月就结束了，前前后后就你一单啊，波特。所以想好之后怎么补偿我这一个月的出卖灵魂了吗？”  
“我可是付了钱的。”哈利理直气壮。  
德拉科被气笑了，“还不快来开门，我的男朋友。”  
哈利掀开被子跳下了床，小跑向被清晨阳光照亮的宿舍门。  
这是哈利虚拟恋人包月服务结束后的第一天，他失去了时效一个月的“青苹果”，却得到了时效为永久的男朋友。  
夏天真的不远了。

-FIN-


End file.
